mamodospellsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zatch Bell Wiki
Zatch Bell Info Site About the site... *'The story: '''Once every thousand years 100 mamodos come to the human world to team up with a human partner who can read their spellbook to battle each other and to burn ones spellbook sending the mamodo back to the mamodo world until one is left, and that one mamodo will become king. 'On the site... *Each mamodo has their own spells and abilities and each has a different color spellbook. *Each human partner and mamodo are connected somehow through the spellbook no matter if its their background or personality or something. *There is even something else in the show and manga that changes everything. Teams Hyperlinks Present Mamodos and Their Human Partners Zatch and Kiyo *A child prodigy Kiyo Takamine and who was boy with no memory Zatch Bell were your unlikely pair. However they have something... (More on page) Hyde and Eido *Little is known about these two since they only appeared three times in Anime only. What is known as these two met when Eido was trying to act like a tough guy fighting others and were beaten up... (More on page) Reycom and Hosogawa *When Sherry asked Kiyo if he was planning on using Zatch for personal game, these two are examples of what she was talking about. When Hosogawa found Reycom, Reycom was... (More on page) Brago and Sherry *One of the strongest teams in the battle, as well as the fiercest. Brago was feared in the mamodo world known by almost everyone for his power. Brago gained his reputation by training himself to become stronger, which... (More on page) Gofure and Renji *Not much on this team other than their choice how to get Zatch to battle them. When Zatch was depressed and alone Gofure act like a normal puppy conforting Zatch, tricking him to bring him home. Once...(More on page) Sugino and Haru *We don't know how they met, who they are exactly. They appeared in both Manga and Anime in the botanical gardens training and practacing their spells. Zatch and Kiyo...(More on page) Kolulu and Lori *Kolulu knew Zatch from back in the mamodo world. She is a kind mamodo who didn't like fighting and was forced to fight against her will. She was given a second personality that loves...(More on page) Fein and Sebe *Not much is known about these two. Fein may look like a clown but his personality is the kind that will hurt others that get in his way. They were able...(More on page) Eshros and Shin *Eshros is a mamodo that used Shin's own thoughts against him to manipulate him to do what he wants him to do. Shin is a kind hearted man who was picked on as a child that want to make his mother proud. Since Shin was bullied alot, Eshros used it to make Shin think revenge is the answer. They came to Momochi...(More on Page) Kanchome and Folgore *Kanchome was a crybaby weak mamodo that was easily scared that was often bullied by Tia in the mamodo world with Zatch. However Kanchome had a sleeping power inside...(More on page) Zofis and Koko *Zofis is an evil mamodo with the ability to manipulate hearts of others into doing what he wants them to do. He can even block out memories even after his control breaks, and can cancel out any emotion.Koko was a friend of Sherry's who had a kind heart and...(More on page) Pokkeiro and Periko *Nothing on these two as they were fighting Sherry and Brago. However they loss when...(More on page) Tia and Megumi *Tia use to go to school with Zatch Back in the Mamodo world, however they weren't what you called friends. You'll find Tia bullying on Zatch and Kanchome for being weak and a...(More on page) Maruss and Rembrant *Maruss was Tia's friend when they were in the mamodo world. But when the battle started he turned against Tia and use their friendship to hurt her. He and Rembrant use many of Tia's and Megumi's disadvantages against them, like the...(more on page) Robnos and Ruku *Robnos is a mamodo that likes picking on weak mamodos like Zatch. He use his armor head and spells to absorb attacks and gather energy for attacks. Not much is known about the two. They trick Zatch and Kiyo to battle them in...(more on page) Baltro and Steng *Not much is known about these two. From one of Manga comics covers they showed Steng getting ready for a match and Baltro was standing there. Other than that they don't share much. These two use to terrorize everyone in England by...(more on page) Zeno and Dufort *Zeno is Zatch older twin brother and son of King Bell. Due to the hatred of his heart Zeno wasn't given Bao and stayed in the palace. Zeno started...(More on Page) Yopopo and Djem *Believe it or not Yopopo and Djem were the first pairing between human and mamodo although none confessed until Yopopo's book was burning. Yopopo is a dancing mamodo that has the tendency to attract mamodos with his song and dance. Djem is a tomboy like girl who...(more on page) Kiruropu and the Brittish Gentleman *Not much is known about how these two met, but these two are formidible opponents to handle. Kiruropu and his partner first appeared in anime at Djem's...(More on page) Ponygon/Schneider and Sunbeam *Ponygon's real name is Schneider that no one can understand because he doesn't talk unlike his parents. When he was little he and his mother watch as his father carried his rider around town. Schneider didn't like...(More on page) Rops and Apollo *Apollo was a man who didn't care much about the results in the battle for king, but has the ability to read ones movements and feelings, however Apollo travels around before taking...(more on page) Danny and Mr. Goldo *Mr.Goldo was Danny book owners and him "boy" which Danny didn't like about.They relationship is similar to father and son and business partners.Both was...(more on page) Purio and Lupa * Zoboron and Hige *In both anime and manga they story on how they met each others is unknown.However they manage to meet with Purio and Lupa in which both wants to become king,after the battl...(More on page) Nya and Shion (Anime) * Cut N' Paste and Kiichiro (Anime) * Grissor and Dr. Hakase (Anime) * Wonrei and Li-en *Second pairing in Zatch Bell between a mamodo and human partner, after Yopopo and Djem...Wonrei a warrior mamodo, who dream is to become a king who protect everyone in the mamodo world. Li-en is a girl os a girl with knowledge and skills in an Kong Fu (Chinese martial arts) who grew...(More on page) Zabas and Galliont * Baransha and Garza * Bago and Fredo * Bari and Gustav * Donpacho and Goman * Farigaro and Gerhart * Kiddo and Dr. Riddles *Kido is a small mamodo who use to look toward Dr. Riddles for support and protection. Dr. Riddles was an actual doctor who lost the will to continue his work when an innocent boy died in his care. He would study books after books that was found at his house. They met when Kiddo came into Dr. Riddles...(More on page) Penny and Uri * Byanko and Alvin * Majiro and Nicolas (Anime * Ted and Jeed * Earth and Elly * Coral Q and Grubb * Karudio and Sauza * Rein and Kyle *Back in the mamodo world,Rein alaways go on a rampage until he accident slip off a cliff near his village Waiting for death,a another mamodo name Zatch,he was the only...(more on page) Rodeaux and Chita * Leo and Banikis * Zaruchimu and Raushin * Keith and Bern * Mommon and Elle * Hogan and Unknown * Buzarai and Kazu * Cherish and Nikol * Riya and Aleshie * Fango and Adora * Gyaron and Harry * Jedun and Esukaruro * Eruzadoru and Abira * Ashuron and Riin (Manga) *'''Ashuron '''is the older brother of another dragon ma odo name Eruzadoru along another his parther '''Riin.His ability includes all natural dragon ability.His story is unknown yet he seen to bitter rival toward a another mamodo name '''Clear Note '''dues to having a wound around...(more on page) Gorm and Mir (Manga) * Clear Note/White and Vino (Manga) * Ancient Mamodos and Their Present Human Partners Leila and Alber * Alm and Mamiko * Galios and Allen * Victoreem and Mohawk Ace * Tsauron and Genso * Belgim E,O, and Deidara * Pamoon and Lance * Demolt and Roberto * Boru-Bora and Henry * Dogmas and Paul * Erujio and Fancoise * Mamodos From the In-Between World Maestro (Anime) * Other Mamodos Gorem of the Stone * King Bell * Other things that happened Related to the Teams Wander of the mamodo worlds *A demon that was sealed up for centuries. It was more powerful than any mamodo could image, and had no need for a spellbook. Brought...(More on page) Ancient Artifacts *Artifacts that is said to give mamodos powers beyond their imagination. Only one appeared on anime and that was a mirror that increases a mamodo's spells into incredible ranks. Only way to stop the...(More on page) In Between World *A place where mamodos that broke the laws of the mamodo world is send to. There Mamodos can use their spells without a human partner but they do need a spellbook. Its the world that seperates...(More on page) King Privelage *When the battle started all the mamodos left behind in the mamodo world were...(More on page) Shin Level Spells *Shin level spells are spells only gained when a mamodo gained when their powers are matured to their fullest.In order for the mamodo to mature their power to their fullest...(More on page) Mamodo World *Where mamodos came from and have access to their spells without a spellbook. The mamodo world is...(more on page) Answer-Talk *Answer talk is an ability that allows the user to gain answers to any problems they face even during a mamodo battle, like how does this spell work, which spell should I use, and the user...(More on page). OC Teams Links *A seperate page of links that'll take you to pages where there are OC characters ONLY from Fanfiction.net